


Exit, Stage Left

by mimabeann



Series: Reine & Iniko [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Running away from home, avoiding an arranged marriage, controlling father gets owned by his daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Just a short snippet, about Reine’s escape from Alderaan. This was something years in the planning for her. And it was originally meant as a measure against exactly what her father tries to make her do.
Series: Reine & Iniko [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771237
Kudos: 2





	Exit, Stage Left

“Father, you can’t be serious?! Jaren is sixteen years older than me, and I’m only seventeen! He’s nearly as many years older than me as I am old.” Reine scoffed.  
“You’re my daughter and you’ll do as I say, Reine. The family needs this.”  
“So you can, what, hold onto power for another couple of months? I want no part of your plan.”  
“You’ll do as I say.” Bouris frowned. “Confine her to her room.”

Reine scowled but raised her hands in surrender, following the guards quietly. It was clear she needed to get out. She allowed her lip to quiver, false tears welled up in her eyes as she walked. A soft sigh escaped her as she stepped into her room, collapsing onto the floor and letting out a sob as the guards locked the door behind her. She heard footsteps walking around and used her cybernetic implants to scan the hallway for heat signatures. All clear. She smirked to herself as she stood up. It was time to put her plan into action. 

Reine pulled her uncle’s holopad out of her desk drawer and uploaded all the floorplans of her father’s strongholds to the holonet. She sliced into House Alde’s network and sent a message to Urtel Moren. As soon as the message sent she dropped the holopad to her bed. She hopped up and grabbed a bag from under her bed. Reine climbed out her window onto the lattice, dropping out of sight from her bedroom window. She pulled a detonator out of her pocket and pushed the button. And explosion on the other side of the building rang out. 

She breathed a sigh of relief as she hopped down, That should keep her path clear. Following her secret path out of the estate through the garden, she made her escape. Once she reached her speeder that she’d stashed outside the palace walls she secured her bag and pulled her hair down from its braided updo. She wrapped her hair into a messy bun and pulled up her hood. Reine hopped onto her speeder and raced towards House Thul. Her future now was all in the hands of a stranger. It was a risk, but if things went her way, she’d be off Alderaan by morning. And if not, at worst, she’d be dead. Which was better than marrying Jaren Rist in her book anyways.


End file.
